


Незавершенные дела

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло десять лет после победы светлых сил. Гарри Поттер давно живет обычной мирной жизнью. Но даже через десять лет находится тот, кто захочет отомстить...</p><p>Примечание: текст написан после выхода третьей книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незавершенные дела

В тот день мы с моим мужем Гарри Поттером пошли на Диагон-аллею, чтобы купить подарок для нашей дочери Мики. На следующий день ей предстояло впервые отправиться в Хогвартс, и нам захотелось сделать ей несколько сюрпризов. Школьные принадлежности мы уже закупили, в качестве домашнего любимца Мики потребовала увиденного в магазине лори галаго с огромными трогательными глазами, чем привела в замешательство Гарри, решившего, что она придет в восторг от совы. Но Мики всегда была непредсказуемой. С самого детства. 

Нам стоило догадаться, что мы хлебнем горя с этой девчонкой еще тогда, когда Гарри положил мне на рабочий стол крохотный сверток в грязных пеленках. Знаете, что сделала шестимесячная Мики в таком важном месте, как штаб Ордена Феникса?? Она описалась…

В общем, чтобы угодить нашей дочке, мы с Гарри полдня гуляли по магазинчикам Косого переулка, копались в разных вещах, отыскивая что-нибудь оригинальное. Как бы я ни язвил по поводу нашего времяпрепровождения, на самом деле я люблю такие семейные дела. Люблю просто гулять вместе с Гарри. Мне нравится открывать перед ним двери магазинов, нравится приобнимать его за плечи, когда он склоняется над прилавком. Я выше его почти на целую голову, видимо, сказалось детство, проведенное в чулане под лестницей. Поэтому у меня иногда возникает непреодолимое желание поцеловать его в макушку. Я не отказываю себе в исполнении этого желания, а Гарри немедленно изображает из себя смертельно обиженного: “Что, вырос большой, так все можно?”.

Я улыбаюсь, вспоминая такие моменты, а Гарри недоуменно спрашивает меня, что меня рассмешило, не его ли последнее приобретение. Да, научная брошюрка о профессиональных заболеваниях игроков в квиддич вряд ли может являться примером подарка для 11-летней девочки. Мы останавливаемся посреди мостовой и начинаем дискутировать на эту тему. Я думаю, Гарри не хочет признаться, что купил эту дурацкую книженцию для себя.

Пока мы спорим, от одного из домов отъезжает “Ночной рыцарь”. Все знают, что этот автобус способен втиснуться между прутьями тюремной решетки, и не обращают на него особого внимания. Тем более, Гарри. Он уже сменил тему и очень азартно объясняет мне, как пользоваться самоучителем по кулинарным заклинаниям, который он купил для Мики. И несущийся на полной скорости автобус аккуратно впечатывает его в фонарный столб. Меня “Ночной рыцарь” вообще не задевает. 

Мне кажется, что я стою за толстым стеклом и смотрю на происходящее с отстраненным интересом. Перекошенное злобой, смертельно бледное лицо в кабине водителя, пронесшаяся мимо железная махина и струя крови, веером брызнувшая мне на лицо и одежду. А потом мне в уши словно вплывает дикий панический крик. Кажется, что вопят все: маги, домашние животные, дома, камни... моя душа...

Некоторые волшебники бросаются в погоню за сразу набравшим немыслимую скорость “Ночным рыцарем”. Мой взгляд прикован к изломанному телу, лежащему в луже крови на мостовой. Это же не мой муж, правда? Мой супруг, который только что стоял рядом со мной и веселился, предчувствуя радость и удивление Мики? Но бледные пальцы человека судорожно царапают камни, и я вижу на безымянном тонкий желтый ободок кольца с едва заметным узором - я знаю, что написано на внутренней стороне украшения. Драко и Гарри навсегда. Я издаю ультразвуковой вопль и бросаюсь к Гарри.

Я держу на коленях его голову. Изо рта Гарри выползает большой кровавый пузырь – кажется, мой любимый пытается что-то сказать. Я закрываю ему губы ладонью. На его лице совсем нет никаких повреждений. Но грудь и живот… мне страшно смотреть туда. Больно. Мерлин, как же ему должно быть больно. Во время войны всех нас учили необходимому набору заклинаний первой помощи, среди которых было и сильное обезболивающее. Но за десять лет мирной, абсолютно спокойной жизни мы все забыли. Или даже специально вычеркнули из памяти то, что могло бы пригодиться нам в экстремальной ситуации. Мы не хотели знать, что с нами может что-то случиться.

Гарри, кажется, оставил попытки что-то сказать. Но окровавленные губы кривятся от еле сдерживаемой боли. 

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчу я. - Пожалуйста. Хоть кто-нибудь. Сделайте ему не больно. Прошу вас.

Рядом со мной на колени опускается мужчина в черном, он направляет палочку на мою драгоценную ношу и начинает произносить заклинание, которое я опознаю как обезболивающее. Гарри закрывает глаза. Я беру его запястье и нащупываю пульс. Чувствую слабое биение его сердца... которое замедляется... пока не прекращается. Мое сердце тоже останавливается, оно не хочет работать в одиночку.

\- Нет! - ору я. - Этого не может быть! Дыши! Дыши же, упрямый осел! Ты, четырехглазый придурок! Ну! Назови меня хорьком! Ну! Помнишь? Как 20 лет назад!

Я трясу Гарри за плечи, его голова безвольно мотается из стороны в сторону. Человек в черном хватает меня за руки, заставляя прекратить истерику:

\- Что вы делаете? Вы же делаете только хуже! Вам нужно срочно в больницу святого Мунго. Вот и колдомедики...

Бригада возникает рядом, словно их соткали из воздуха. Невысокий доктор в белой мантии довольно невежливо отталкивает меня от Гарри, в то время как над моим супругом уже колдуют две юные санитарки. Одна из них платком вытирает ему лицо и невольно ахает, увидев знаменитый шрам, вопреки предсказанию так и не исчезнувший со лба Гарри после смерти Волдеморта.

\- Это же... - девушка прижимает руку с платком к груди. 

Да-да, милая, ты еще автограф у него попроси.

Разбитое тело взмывает в воздух, повинуясь движению палочки главного доктора. Тот пристально смотрит на меня.

\- Вы?.. - доктор не заканчивает фразу. Я не могу говорить, потому что в горло мне забили свинцовый шар. Просто показываю ему кольцо на правой руке - точно такое же, как и на руке неподвижно лежащей жертвы. Тот кивает. Санитарки меня не спрашивают - наверняка они читают каждые две недели “Модную ведьму”, а там обсуждается даже то, мылом какой фирмы Гарри предпочитает пользоваться. Естественно, наш союз для них является неисчерпаемой темой для сплетен.

Доктор берет меня за руку, хлопок аппарации - и мы уже у ворот самого известного госпиталя для магов. Внутрь аппарировать нельзя, как и в Хогвартс. Вокруг Гарри сразу начинается суматоха. А я только смотрю на множество бегающих людей и не могу ничего сделать. Собственное бессилие убивает. Затем мне на бегу сообщают, что Гарри везут в палату для тяжелораненых. 

Дверь этой палаты запечатана мощнейшим заклинанием, пройти туда могут только сотрудники больницы. Я наколдовываю себе стул и сажусь напротив двери. В голове пусто. Сердце так и не бьется. Я не знаю, сколько проходит времени. Я знаю, что мимо меня в разных направлениях прошло 54 пары ног. В это время меня окликают. 

Какая честь - ко мне подходит главный врач, совсем еще не старый человек с абсолютно седой головой. Я вскакиваю при его появлении. Он несколько секунд молча смотрит мне в глаза, потом тихо говорит:

\- Мистер Малфой, я не буду вас обнадеживать. Все очень и очень плохо. Если бы это был не мистер Поттер, я бы с твердой уверенностью сказал, что пациент не переживет эту ночь. Но мистер Поттер всегда отличался особым упрямством.

\- Что я могу сделать? - шепчу я.

\- Ждать и надеяться, мистер Малфой. Мы делаем все возможное. В нашем распоряжении - мощнейшие заклинания, сильнодействующие зелья и самые лучшие колдомедики. Но мистер Поттер должен помочь нам. Если он доживет до утра, он поправится. 

Вместе с врачами ко мне подходит и аврор, имя которого мой кататонический мозг напрочь отказывается воспроизводить. Начальник службы быстрого реагирования. Там работал когда-то и Гарри, пока после войны не перевелся в школу авроров – воспитывать новое поколение. Кажется, этот аврор говорит мне, что преступника уже поймали.

Сумасшедший Упивающийся. Кто бы мог подумать… Через десять лет. Сейчас, когда Гарри давно уже не достают просьбами об интервью, и даже статьи о нашей с ним жизни появляются в газетах не чаще раза в полгода («Модная ведьма» не считается). Ну, может быть, пару раз.

Зато теперь он станет знаменитым. Как Тот-Кто-Убил-Мальчика-Который-Убил-Вольдеморта. Может быть, именно это ему и нужно было. Интересно, удивился бы он, узнав, что Гарри отнюдь не радовался своей победе? 

Война к тому времени шла уже несколько месяцев. Она была одуряющее изматывающей, ни у одной из сторон, кажется, не было преимущества. Гибли и хорошие, и плохие, впрочем, как выяснилось, они были и на той, и на другой стороне. Многие уже думали, что эта война закончится со смертью последнего мага и маггла. 

И тогда был задуман отвлекающий маневр. Основное сражение было не главным. Горстка храбрецов должна была зайти с тыла и обезвредить главное Зло – Темного лорда.

Их было пятеро. Каждый из них что-то умел, каждый, вероятно, что-то знал. Но вместе они не знали ничего. Поэтому, наверное, почти все и погибли. И теперь мы каждый год первого августа чтим День Памяти Четверых. Первое время в этот день Гарри постоянно напивался до скотского состояния, причем в одиночку. Потом перестал, потому что Мики очень пугалась его пьяного. Но я все равно боялся ему мешать. Не имел права. Ведь я всю войну просидел в аналитическом отделе и о наших потерях узнавал только из сводок. Да, я дневал и ночевал на работе, да, мы делали дело великой важности – именно наш отдел разрабатывал планы всех операций и практически никогда не ошибался. Но нас все равно считали штабными крысами. И каждый из нас, аналитиков, мечтал оказаться на передовой.

Однажды бывшая наша начальница (да, сейчас я сам являюсь начальником аналитического отдела) по большому секрету сказала мне, что моя кандидатура предлагалась в состав пятерки. Многие говорили о том, что я неплохо разбираюсь в арсенале заклинаний Упивающихся. Но один человек произнес “нет”, и вместо меня взяли кого-то другого. Я так и не знаю, кто именно из четверых погиб за меня. Зато знаю, кто не пустил меня на войну, - Гарри. Он сказал Дамблдору, что если я войду в Пятерку, то он будет думать только о моем благополучии, а не об успехе операции. Я до сих пор плачу, когда думаю об этом. Но Гарри просит меня не думать. Потому что иначе он бы не вернулся. Но он так хотел назад, ко мне, что сделал невозможное. Он убил Волдеморта. И, вернувшись, он не побежал докладывать о победе Дамблдору или давать интервью таблоидам, а пошел прямо ко мне. И я, не спавший несколько ночей, не в силах двигаться, просто стоял и смотрел на Гарри – грязного, измученного, окровавленного, но такого прекрасного моего Гарри. А он подошел к моему столу и положил на него крошечного маггловского ребенка:

\- Драко, это наша дочь.

И в этот момент Мики напустила большую лужу на очень важный документ. Мы начали смеяться. И я смеялся, хотя по щекам у меня лились слезы…

А сейчас… сейчас я не в силах даже плакать. Не могу даже пошевелиться: воздух обрел твердость камня и не пускает меня никуда. Бывало, отец после очередного “акта воспитания” избивал меня и запирал в темном подземелье на всю ночь. Я не мог заснуть, смотрел в темноту, воображение услужливо рисовало образы кошмарных чудовищ, которые скрываются там. Но я тогда и подумать не мог, какая картина ужаснее всего на свете: пустой больничный коридор в два часа ночи, ряд желтых тусклых ламп под потолком, закрытая непреодолимым заклинанием белая дверь, за которой умирает самый любимый на свете человек. 

Да, уже два часа ночи. Я и не заметил, что прошло столько времени. Все это время я выполнял приказ главного врача: ждать и надеяться. Может быть... может быть, моя надежда поможет Гарри? 

Вот так я и сижу. Жду. И внезапно чувствую рядом чье-то присутствие. Человек подошел так неслышно, словно шагал по воздуху.

Я поднимаю голову и вижу, что передо мной стоит Гарри. Бледный, волосы взлохмачены больше, чем обычно, без очков, но – живой. Живой… Я не в силах ничего произнести, только обнимаю его за талию и тычусь головой в живот.

\- Как? – только и могу произнести я. 

Он объясняет мне что-то про регенерирующие зелья, про сложные заклятия, но я слушаю вполуха, оглядывая его с ног до головы. В больничной пижаме, слегка запачканной кровью у воротника. Босой. Живой.

\- Гарри, что ты делаешь, тебе же надо лежать!

Он закусывает нижнюю губу и упрямо мотает головой. Мой любимый ослик.

\- Пойдем отсюда, а? Мики завтра первый раз отправится в Хогвартс. Я не хочу, чтобы она беспокоилась обо мне. Я действительно нормально себя чувствую. Пусть у нее завтра будет праздник… А потом я подлечусь. Обещаю. У меня осталось так много незавершенных дел.

У кого он научился этому щенячьему взгляду – у своего крестного? Я совершенно не могу противостоять мольбе в его глазах. К тому же, до меня, наконец, доходит, что это не сон. Что передо мной стоит мой муж и уговаривает меня отправиться с ним домой. Невозможная радость ударяет мне в голову. Хочется прыгать и орать, как одиннадцатилетнему пацану, который только что получил письмо из Хогвартса. Однако строгие тихие коридоры больницы несколько отрезвляют меня. Но желание похулиганить остается. Я вскакиваю со стула, хватаю Гарри за руку и тащу вперед: “Бежим!” Гарри, слегка скривившись, кладет руку на левый бок. Мерлин, этот Упивающийся не скроется от меня за толстыми стенами психиатрического отделения больницы святого Мунго. Я еще не придумал, какое именно проклятие применю к нему, чтобы отомстить за те несколько часов мучительного ожидания в коридорах больницы, когда я думал, что Гарри умрет. Но я уверен, что это заклинание не смогут снять с него самые искусные колдомедики.

Я бережно поднимаю Гарри на руки. Спускаться с тридцатидвухлетним мужчиной на руках с третьего этажа по бесконечным коридорам и лестницам больницы не особенно легко... но тогда я словно не ощущал веса Гарри. Я прижимал его к себе и благодарил судьбу за то, что она вернула мне самое дорогое в жизни. Преодолев антиаппарационный барьер, я тут же прошептал необходимое заклинание - и мы очутились у дверей нашей квартиры.

Мы оба переглянулись. Озвучивать мысль было не нужно. Мики. Наша малышка Мики. Уже почти три часа ночи, а мы даже не дали о себе знать. Гарри – потому что почти умер, а я…. Я не могу сказать, что не заботился о дочери. Наоборот, я думал о ней. Я думал, как сказать ей… Да. Я почти уже смирился. А что бы сделали вы, если бы под вашими пальцами ниточка пульса постепенно исчезала, пока не пропала совсем?

Я виновато посмотрел на Гарри, но тот взглядом отмел мои сомнения. Мы должны пойти к Мики сейчас.

Но на пороге нашей квартиры нас встречает растерянная Гермиона. Такой тихой и странной я ее никогда не видел. Она сказала, смотря мне прямо в глаза:

\- Драко… Я уложила Мики спать. Она ничего не знает.

\- Она узнает, - обещаю я.

Гермиона всхлипывает:

\- Драко, если тебе что-то нужно…. 

\- Спасибо, нет, - говорю я, проводя Гарри перед собой. – Мы с Гарри сами с ней поговорим.

Гермиона странно смотрит на меня, снова всхлипывает и мгновенно аппарирует. 

Мы сразу же проходим в комнату Мики. Дочь сидит на кровати: видимо, услышала шаги.

\- Где ты был? – набрасывается она на меня. Затем замечает Гарри и поправляется. - Где вы оба были? Вы что, совсем забыли про то, что завтра?..

И тут же осекается, увидев наши лица. Кажется, мы с Гарри выглядим все-таки странновато... И тут я вспомнил, что подарки остались там, на мостовой Косого переулка. 

Что ж, пошлем их с первой же совой в Хогвартс.

\- Мики, ложись спать. Обещаю тебе все объяснить потом. Завтра у тебя важный день.

В коридоре я едва успеваю подхватить под руки Гарри, от усталости практически потерявшего сознание. Я беру его на руки и несу в нашу спальню. Я готов всю оставшуюся жизнь носить его на руках, только бы он оставался со мной. Беглый осмотр показывает, что с ним пока все в порядке. Я ложусь рядом и начинаю перебирать его волосы пальцами...

Я просыпаюсь от пристального взгляда. Лицо Гарри находится всего в нескольких сантиметрах от моего. Он разглядывает меня со странным выражением лица. Как будто от этого зависит вся его жизнь… Жизнь? Мерлин! Воспоминания о вчерашнем ужасе волной накатывают на меня, и я судорожно хватаю Гарри в объятия, прижимаю к себе изо всех сил. 

\- Гарри? Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? Все в порядке?

\- Ну, конечно, все в порядке, что со мной может быть?

Он настойчиво высвобождается из моих цепких объятий. Я выпускаю его, хотя и не понимаю, почему. Затем Гарри обеими руками берет мое лицо и целует меня. Сначала невинным поцелуем – в сомкнутые губы. Затем языком начинает щекотать мою нижнюю губу. Я хихикаю, и он врывается в мой рот, словно завоеватель. У меня перехватывает дыхание от его напора. Это так необычно… Обычно Гарри бывает таким податливым, мягким, доступным, но сейчас он словно предъявляет на меня свои права. Подтверждая мою догадку, его рука по-хозяйски пробирается мне между ног и… Понятно, что она там обнаруживает. Обычная утренняя эрекция при прикосновении его горячих ловких пальцев немедленно становится болезненной. Я в ответ пытаюсь пробраться руками под резинку его пижамных штанов, в которые переодел Гарри вчера. Но супруг неожиданно перехватывает мою руку, оглаживающую его поджарую задницу. 

\- Драко, - шепчет он, смущаясь, - Драко, разреши мне, пожалуйста, я ведь раньше никогда… никогда не был сверху… 

Я был снизу раньше, много раз, но уже давно и не хотел бы вспоминать об этом. Но Гарри… Я думаю, что Гарри не сможет сделать мне больно.

Он на секунду отводит взгляд, но тут же возвращает его. Из-под подрагивающих длинных ресниц на меня просительно смотрят его ярко-зеленые глаза. Шантажист. Я усмехаюсь, откидываюсь на подушку и шутливо поднимаю руки вверх:

\- Сдаюсь на милость победителя. Для нашего героя – все, что угодно.

Он так же шутя набрасывается на меня. Но мы оба чувствуем серьезность момента. Когда-то давно, один раз, мы поговорили о том, что произошло между мной и моим отцом. Да, я все равно называю Люциуса своим отцом – больше по привычке, чем из уважения. Потом мы ни разу не упоминали об этом разговоре, потому что все тогда выяснили между собой. Теперь мы снова попытаемся перечеркнуть прошлое. Уже насовсем.

Гарри затыкает мой рот, пытающийся выдать еще что-то ироничное, таким впечатляющим поцелуем, что я собираюсь тут же и кончить. Но мысль о том, что меня ждет впереди, заставляет собрать волю в кулак.

Гарри прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вниз, по моей груди, постепенно расстегивая мою пижамную куртку. Моей пылающей коже его влажные губы приносят желанную прохладу. Ниже, любимый, ниже… Зачем ты останавливаешься на моих сосках, они и так уже тверже некуда? Некуда? Я забываю об этой мысли, как только мой сосок попадает в жаркий влажный рай. Вдоволь наиздевавшись над моим самообладанием, Гарри двигается ниже. Да, да, еще… А вот и то местечко, которое отчаянно жаждет касаний. Мой член стоит как железный, он буквально прилип к животу. Гарри языком начинает обводить головку, но в этот момент я шиплю: «Не наааадо».

\- Почему? – в голосе моего супруга явно читается паника.

Я плюю на условности и объясняю ему, что при таком развитии дел я кончу секунды через две, поэтому он должен прекратить эти игры и немедленно трахнуть меня.

Гарри закусывает губу. У него такое сосредоточенное лицо – он, как всегда, подходит ответственно к любой задаче. А сейчас отважный герой войны не может справиться с ситуацией. Мне так хочется взять инициативу в свои руки, перекатить его на спину, прижать к себе и прошептать:

\- Гарри, малыш, я все сделаю сам…

Но тогда он может почувствовать стыд и разочарование, а я никогда не допущу этого. Поэтому я нашариваю рукой подушку, подпихиваю ее себе под поясницу и призывно раздвигаю бедра. Глаза у Гарри становятся совсем круглыми. Для усиления эффекта сгибаю правую ногу в колене. Такое впечатление, что Гарри увидел врата в рай. Впрочем, не исключено, что он именно об этом и думает. Глаза у него совсем шалые. И вдруг эти глаза закрываются, и мальчик ныряет мне между ног. Его язык, губы, руки – я не понимаю, чем именно он меня ласкает. Потому что вся промежность у меня превратилась в одно единое средоточие чувств. Я не ощущаю, как неловко подвернута у меня рука, которую я не успел вытащить из-под подушки. И когда мне кажется, что мир вокруг меня взорвется, лицо Гарри оказывается прямо напротив моего. Зеленые глаза смотрят мне в душу:

\- Можно?..

Просто киваю, не в силах ничего произнести.

Конечно, есть специальное заклинание, моментально наносящее смазку на анус принимающего партнера. Но оно лишает нас всей прелести любовной игры, долгой дразнящей прелюдии. А поэтому Гарри берет с тумбочки тюбик с любрикантом, появившийся там, словно по волшебству. Невольно хмурюсь: не хотелось бы, чтобы на него когда-нибудь наткнулась Мики. Но все мысли из меня немедленно вышибает – я чувствую скользкие, увлажненные пальцы у своего входа. Они кружатся вокруг дырочки, слегка цепляя короткие волоски, а затем два пальца плавным движением проскальзывают внутрь меня. Я тихо (не разбудить Мики!) вскрикиваю. У меня не было подобного опыта очень давно. Вру. У меня вообще никогда не было такого опыта. Потому что это волшебно. Настоящая магия – не в палочках и котлах для зелий, а в этом. В страсти, в прикосновениях, в едва разборчивых словечках, которые мне шепчут на ухо. 

Я немного вздрагиваю, когда осознаю, что внутри меня уже не пальцы, и цепляюсь за плечи супруга. Как бы я ни готовился к этому, жалкая часть меня все равно боялась и ждала жестокости, равнодушия и боли. Мне стыдно сейчас – как я мог примерять на Гарри личину Люциуса? Нужно ли говорить о том, что мой папочка не заботился о моем удовольствии? А для Гарри, кажется, совсем не интересен свой кайф. Он думает только обо мне. Ни один сантиметр моего тела не остался необласканным. Мне кажется, что моя кожа пылает. Или это не кожа. Это я сам пылаю. Мой член подобен вулкану, и я чувствую, как горячая лава вырывается из кратера… Гарри кончает быстрее меня, и именно его задыхающийся вскрик и вбивающееся в меня тело устроили мне фейерверк – в глазах и в паху…

Я медленно отдираю собственные пальцы от гарриных плечей – скорее всего, синяки будут сходить пару недель. Мы лежим, прижавшись друг к другу, и я перевожу дыхание. Гарри тихо покрывает мое лицо поцелуями. Я думаю о том, что это… совсем даже неплохо. Какое там неплохо – это прекрасно. И я совсем не против повторить это еще раз… не один раз… Но сейчас нам уже пора собираться. Видимо, об этом же думает и Гарри, потому что он вскакивает и несется в ванную: 

\- Я первый!

Я улыбаюсь, глядя ему вслед. Невысокий, но длинноногий и широкоплечий… Вот шит, кажется, я опять начинаю возбуждаться. За 11 лет мои чувства к Гарри так и не превратились в привычку. Наверное, все дело в том, что он всегда умеет удивить меня, продемонстрировать мне новые, непривычные стороны своей личности. А может быть, просто потому, что у него такая нежная и упругая задница? Я хихикаю и пытаюсь нашарить халат в изножье кровати. Какая разница, почему? Я просто люблю его, и все.

Все наши противоречия, стычки, споры во время учебы сейчас кажутся такими смешными …. Как произошло, что мы вместе? Я не знаю. Гарри не знает. Это просто случилось. Наверное, все-таки первым шаг вперед сделал именно он. Когда я учился на шестом курсе, мой папочка решил, что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы удовлетворять его. Я как-то не обрадовался этому. После того, что произошло, я ушел в себя, замкнулся. Я больше не был главой Слизерина, девичьим кумиром. И тогда рядом со мной возник Гарри. Наверное, я был слишком опустошен, чтобы удивляться происходящему. А Гарри просто оказывался рядом, когда это было необходимо. Он помог мне сбежать из дома после окончательного объявления моего отца, что он на стороне Волдеморта. Он поручился за меня, когда встал вопрос о том, следует ли меня принимать в Орден. И он отдал себя мне. Вот так, просто стал моим. Гарри сказал, что мне это нужно. Но даже в тот первый раз, когда я овладел им, я уже знал, что я его люблю. И пусть он в это совсем не верит… Все равно мое сердце всегда принадлежало ему.

Я не раз пытался узнать у Гарри, когда он понял, что любит меня. Он всегда отшучивался или же заминал вопрос со словами: «Когда у тебя появятся седые волосы, я расскажу тебе». Не знаю, что он скрывает… Он иногда бывает таким загадочным. Как сейчас, например, когда подмигивает мне, уступая место в ванной. Я был бы не против затащить его туда снова, но меня останавливает мысль о Мики.

Я выхожу из душа и сразу же ощущаю отчетливый аромат кофе. Вообще-то, кофе я всегда готовил для себя сам. Удивленный, я наскоро одеваюсь и иду на кухню. Поразительное зрелище предстает перед моими глазами. Супруг сидит на своем обычном месте, в своих обычных майке и джинсах, ест обычные бутерброды и…. пьет кофе! Не по правилам, из большой чашки.

\- Ты же не пьешь кофе… - удивленно тяну я. 

\- Ну, надо же попробовать, - непонятно усмехается он. Это я привык после миллиарда бессонных ночей в штабе галлонами поглощать этот бодрящий напиток. А он, как истинный англичанин, всегда пил только чай. Ну что ж, видимо, именно так семейная жизнь меняет людей. Говорят, что в конце концов, супруги со стажем становятся похожими друг на друга. Не хотел бы я, чтобы мой Гарри перенял у меня малфоевскую наследственную надменность, жесткость и пессимизм. Я люблю я его таким - непосредственным, радостным, мягким... Гарри косится на меня поверх чашки, ловит мой пристальный взгляд и прыскает. Мерлин и все боги мира, я благодарю вас за то, что вы вернули его мне. А сам говорю строго:

\- Нам скоро выходить, пойди, попробуй хоть что-нибудь приличное изобразить на голове. А я пока взгляну на Мики.

Гарри снова прыскает, поспешно дожевывает бутерброд и бежит в ванную комнату. Уже оттуда он кричит:

\- Драко, как ты думаешь, мне пойдут усы?

От неожиданности я чуть не врезаюсь в стену. Усы?

\- Даже и не думай, Поттер! Собственноручно вырву каждую волосинку! Без заклинаний!

Мой сумасбродный муж весело смеется:

\- Я всего лишь хотел попробовать. Пусть бы Мики в школу провожал солидный усатый папочка.

\- Ты все равно не сможешь выглядеть солидным, - бормочу про себя. Худой, как подросток, вечно в джинсах и свитерах, кажется, что он никогда не постареет.

\- Хочу-хочу! - это мне навстречу с лестницы слетает Мики. - Хочу папу с усами! И чтобы кончики были закручены, как у того мистера, из дома напротив.

Ловлю ее на лету, ставлю перед собой.

\- И думать не смей, - строго говорю я ей. - Если бы мне нужен был усатый муж, я женился бы на мистере из дома напротив.

Мики делает испуганное лицо, ротик буквой “о” и прикрывает его ладошкой:

\- Не хочу, пусть папочка будет с нами всегда!

Мгновенный ужас пронизывает меня, когда я вспоминаю мертвенную тишину больничного коридора, ряд тусклых ламп, воздух, превратившийся в камень... Трясу головой и сбрасываю наваждение:

\- Конечно, всегда. А теперь стой и не дергайся. 

Я придирчиво осматриваю Мики с ног до головы. Зеленоглазый одуванчик, такой хрупкий, такой доверчивый и в то же время такой смелый и справедливый. Огромные банты вплетены в длинные косички. Наша дочь - красавица. И пусть кто-нибудь посмеет ей сказать, что это не так.

Наша дочь… Мы с Гарри были удивлены, когда Микаэле прислали письмо из Хогвартса. Мики – дочь магглов. И мы не думали… Но Дамблдор, к которому мы аппарировали тем же вечером, отправив визжащую от радости Мики с детьми соседей на прогулку, все нам объяснил.

\- Мики не была вашей дочерью. Но она ей стала. Вы отдали ей вместе со своей любовью часть собственной магии. И девочка получила хорошие волшебные задатки. Все очень просто. В вас с Гарри так много силы, что не мешало бы с кем-то поделиться, - усмехнулся в бороду старик. 

“И вправду, - подумал я. – У принесенного десять лет назад в аналитический отдел ребенка были карие глаза и каштановые, чуть рыжеватые волосы. Об этом с трудом вспоминается, когда глядишь на нашу Мики – блондинку с глазами-изумрудами.

А может, она и вправду необыкновенная? Ведь недаром именно ее Волдеморт выбрал в качестве последней жертвы. Именно ее кровью должно было быть скреплено финальное заклинание обряда, которое должно было окончательно погрузить весь мир во тьму. Маленький маггловский ребенок, родившийся в определенном месте в определенное время. Наша Мики. Но Гарри опередил Волдеморта. К сожалению, не успев спасти родителей Мики… Мы стали ее родителями. Нам тогда так отчаянно была нужна семья, нужно было о ком-то заботиться. Чтобы забыть об ужасах войны, нам было необходимо тепло домашнего очага. Могли ли два парня, которые, в сущности, всегда были лишены нормальной семьи, создать ее? Сомневаюсь. Мики научила нас заботиться друг о друге. Она наш ребенок без всяких “хотя”.

\- Пап, пока ты будешь думать, мы опоздаем, - тормошит меня Мики. И правда, что это я? Иду в десятый раз перепроверять ее чемодан. 

От сборов меня отрывает назойливый сигнал вызова: в камине появляется голова врача – того самого, что встречал меня в больнице святого Мунго. Он смотрит на меня скорбными глазами и говорит:

\- Господин Малфой, я знаю, что для вас это очень тяжело… Но не могли бы вы хотя бы забрать вещи? Если уж вы так поступили…

Одним заклинанием выставляю блокировку на свой камин. Теперь никто не сможет подключиться к нему в течение суток. По меньшей мере, суток. Потому что, проводив Мики, я собираюсь показать Гарри, как рад, что он у меня есть. Наплевать на эту чертову работу, пусть хоть увольняют. Гарри бы наверняка отругал меня за такие мысли, но он ведь не телепат. Хотя кто знает, мне всегда казалось, что он способен угадывать мои малейшие желания. Но сейчас ему, видимо, просто некогда копаться у меня в голове – он вызывает такси. 

Такси, хотя и вовсе не волшебное, приезжает на удивление быстро. Водитель подозрительно поглядывает на нашу компанию, но все-таки разрешает взять клетку с лори в салон автомобиля. Наша дочь пристраивает клетку с новым любимцем у себя на коленях. Гарри сидит между нами. Никто не захотел садиться рядом с шофером, мы пожелали быть вместе.

Мики прилипает к окну такси, увлеченно разглядывая летящие навстречу улицы. Голова Гарри ложится мне на плечо. Не удивительно, он выглядит таким усталым. Поддерживаю его под плечи. И в этот момент он произносит:

\- Чернила.

Я недоуменно спрашиваю:

\- Что чернила?

\- Я понял, что люблю тебя, когда ты пролил чернила, а МакГонагалл тебя отчитала. Ты был такой бледный. Извинился и уничтожил лужу взмахом палочки. Ты выглядел так, словно на тебя обрушились небеса, настолько у тебя был потерянный вид. Мне захотелось обнять тебя и спрятать от всего мира.

Потом мы ехали молча, только Мики изредка отпускала какой-нибудь комментарий по поводу увиденного. Чернила, значит… Я отлично помнил этот эпизод. Это был первый день в Хогвартсе после каникул. После тех самых каникул, во время которых Люциус заявил свои права на меня. Конечно, у меня был потерянный вид. Тогда я думал, что потерял самого себя. А потом ты вернул меня – мне. Я расскажу тебе об этом. Только позже…

Так же молча мы с Гарри расплачиваемся за такси и направляемся к платформе 9 3/4. После того, как мы проходим через барьер, я слышу объявление:

\- Сегодня в связи с чрезвычайными обстоятельствами поезд «Лондон-Хогвартс» отменяется. Дети поедут в школу иным видом транспорта.

Мне интересно, что это за иной вид транспорта, но меня отвлекает Гарри.

Мой супруг садится перед нашей дочерью на корточки:

\- Малыш… Мики… Девочка моя, я так рад за тебя. Ты будешь учиться на отлично?

\- Конечно, - кивает Мики. – Ты во мне сомневаешься?

\- Нет. Никогда. Я знаю, что ты – самая талантливая и самая красивая девочка на свете.

Хм… Я думал, Гарри не склонен был чересчур баловать нашу дочку. Но я забываю эту тему, поскольку Мики просто расцветает.

\- Мики, - продолжает Гарри. – Я очень люблю тебя, Мики. Пожалуйста, всегда помни об этом.

Малышка бросается на шею Гарри. Я тоже треплю ее по голове:

\- Ну ладно, ладно. Мы будем писать тебе каждый день. Ну, или раз в два дня.

\- Каждый день, - громко заявляет Мики. Она оглядывается и тут же видит наших старых знакомых:

\- Джонни, Джонни!

Она выдергивает руку у Гарри, торопливо говорит:

\- Ну, пока, папочки!

И несется туда, где, как костер, полыхают головы семейства Уизли. Гарри встает и смотрит ей вслед. Мне кажется, что он усиленно о чем-то думает. Может, о том, на какой факультет попадет наша дочь? Не стоит сомневаться, что в Гриффиндор, вот увидишь любимый. Все свои лучшие качества она взяла от тебя. А худших – то есть, моих - в ней отродясь не было. 

Я подхватываю чемодан, чтобы отнести его в тот транспорт, куда сядет Мики, и оборачиваюсь.

На перроне стоит длинный ряд карет, начало своеобразного каравана теряется вдали. Меня передергивает от ужаса, когда я вижу тварей, запряженных в кареты вместо лошадей.

Черная шкура, облегающая скелет, который выпячивается через кожу. Абсолютно белые глаза, не закрытые веками. Из-под лопаток выпирают огромные, словно покрытые слизью крылья.

\- Что это за твари? – брезгливо говорю я. – И как вообще детей можно усаживать в кареты, запряженные такими монстрами?

Стоящая рядом пожилая женщина удивленно говорит мне:

\- Но это же тестралы. Дети их обычно не видят. Этих животных способен видеть только тот, у кого на глазах уже умирали люди.

\- Все равно, вдруг… - продолжаю брюзжать я. И сгибаюсь от боли. Эта боль в душе, но она ранит еще хуже физической. Мики уже машет мне рукой из кареты, и я с усилием выдавливаю из себя улыбку.

Этих животных способен видеть только тот, у кого на глазах уже умирали люди?

Но я… я никогда… никогда не видел, как…

Никогда?..

Понимание ледяным ужасом затапливает меня. Я беспомощно оборачиваюсь к Гарри. Его губы беззвучно шевелятся, и я не слышу, а чувствую – он просит у меня прощения.

… “хотя бы заберите вещи”… “у меня осталось так много незавершенных дел”… “я раньше никогда”…

Я делаю шаг к человеку, который значит для меня больше всех в мире. Который является моим миром. Но Гарри отступает на шаг назад. Его губы кривятся, как у обиженного ребенка. Обиженного ребенка, у которого отобрали что-то очень важное.

\- Мне так хотелось проводить ее, - говорит он совершенно по-детски, сквозь слезы. – Прости меня.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, любимый, - ужас парализует меня. – Все в порядке. Пошли домой.

Я знаю, что случилось что-то непоправимое. Но я не хочу это осознавать. Мои глаза не отрываются от его глаз. Обнять его и спрятать от всего мира. 

\- Не надо, - шепчет он. – Не подходи. Отнеси чемодан…

\- Гарри, пожалуйста… Я люблю тебя…

\- Я люблю тебя, - эхом повторяет он. – Чемодан, - и его рука взлетает в слабом указующем жесте.

Я как загипнотизированный, иду к карете, где сидит Мики, ставлю чемодан на козлы. И деревянным шагом возвращаюсь туда, где мы стояли. Но супруга там уже нет. 

Гарри идет быстрым шагом прочь, сквозь толпу, и добропорядочные ведьмы и волшебники отлетают в стороны, столкнувшись с его плечами. Но потом я вижу, что окружающие перестают замечать человека, идущего против движения. Его плечи плавно проходят сквозь их тела, а фигура становится все более призрачной. А может быть, это просто слезы застилают мне глаза? 

Мой звездный принц, мой Мальчик-Которого-Любит-Драко-Малфой, уходит в свое главное путешествие. Он никогда не вернется назад.


End file.
